


Ze spisů Mycrofta Holmese

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conspiracy, Diary/Journal, M/M, Mystery, Protective Mycroft, Season/Series 04, Sentimental Mycroft, Young Sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Eurus je pro Mycrofta jedna velká záhada. Její činy si nedokáže vysvětlit ani on, jeden z nejchytřejších mužů světa.





	Ze spisů Mycrofta Holmese

Vzal jsem Eurus a Sherlocka k řece. Matka je potřebovala na chvíli pryč z domu a jako vždy se spoléhala na mě, že je ohlídám.

Pravda...Nikdo jiný by nebyl ochotný Eurus hlídat. Sherlocka měli některé chůvy i rády. Říkali, že je „velmi talentovaný a zvídavý chlapec“, a že to v životě dotáhne daleko. „Dotáhnout to v životě daleko“ je ale dost spekulativní termín… Kdyby tak tušili, že ten malý, nevinný chlapec, bude v dospělosti zkoumat mrtvá těla a nadšeně při tom urážet všechny živé okolo… Přesně tohle by většina lidí čekala spíš od jeho sestry.

Ach ano… Eurus byla rozhodně jedinečná. Byla inteligentnější než všichni Holmesovi dohromady. A přesto nedokázala fungovat, jako normální dítě. Právě na ní bylo vidět, že chytrost nemusí být vždy jen dar. Uvědomovala si věci, které ostatní děti pochopili až mnohem později. Také tu byla spousta věcí, o kterých věděla, ale nemluvila o nich. Jako by předpokládala, že jim nikdo jiný neporozumí, neboť nedosahuje jejích schopností. Jak těžké to asi muselo být? Mít v hlavě tolik myšlenek, které nikdo jiný než vy, nedokáže pochopit? Vím, jaké to je, když vám většina lidí nerozumí. Jenže u Eurus to bylo extrémní. Musela se kvůli tomu cítit neskutečně izolovaná.

Nejhorší bylo hlídat Eurus a Sherlocka společně. V jednu chvíli by se nezávislému pozorovateli mohlo zdát, že to jsou naprosto normální sourozenci. Normální děti, které si hrají u řeky. Jenže zrovna, když Sherlock pouštěl dřevěnou pirátskou loďku po vodě a vysvětloval Viktorovi, jak fungují její plachty a jakým směrem by měla podle jeho výpočtů plout, vběhla Eurus do proudu řeky a loďku potopila. Samozřejmě, nebyla by prvním dítětem, které něco takového udělalo, ale pohled v jejích očích byl… jiný… rozhodně ne dětský. Občas nebyl ani lidský. Eurus byla nesmírně inteligentní. Uvědomovala si, že Sherlockovi ubližuje a nacházela v tom neskutečné potěšení. To mě na chytrosti vždy děsilo nejvíc. To vědomí věcí, které ostatní nechápou. Ta osamělost. Sherlock by se zasmál, nad tou sentimentalitou. Musím to ale říct. Bylo mi Eurus neskutečně líto.

I přes svou genialitu, byla Eurus pořád v jistém smyslu člověkem. Sice hodně zvráceným a nepochopeným, ale pořád člověkem. Stejně jako Sherlock byla zvídavá a chtěla poznat vše, co si její geniální mysl nedokázala odvodit sama. Nebo jen chtěla důkaz, že je tomu opravdu tak, jak si myslela.

...

Pořezala se. Tvrdila, že to bylo proto, že chtěla vědět, jak fungují její svaly. Co jsem ale dříve nezmínil, je to, že Sherlock byl v té chvíli s ní. Našel jsem je v tmavé místnosti. Sherlock stál v koutě, vyděšený a zmatený, a Eurus zkoumala pořezanou ruku. Ukazovala ji Sherlockovi a usmívala se.

Když jsem pak Sherlocka zabalil do deky a snažil se z něj dostat co přesně Eurus dělala, než jsem přišel, odmítl mluvit. Jen pořád dokola opakoval: „Ona to ví. Ví to.“ Nedokázal jsem z něj dostat, co tím myslel. Od toho dne byl ale jiný. Jako by mu Eurus prozradila něco, co nedokázal unést.

To bylo naposledy, co jsem je spolu nechal osamotě. Slíbil jsem si, že takovou chybu už nikdy neudělám. 

**O několik let později:  
**

Našel jsem Sherlocka ve špinavém feťáckém doupěti s největším odpadem lidstva. Byl naprosto mimo. Plácal samé nesmysly. Ale jedna z věcí, které řekl, mě zaujala. Opakoval to, co řekl tehdy. „Ona to ví, Mycrofte. Ví to.“ Nechal jsem ho vyšetřit a čekal jsem, až se dá trochu dohromady. A Sherlock mi konečně prozradil, co se tehdy stalo… 

_…Seděli naproti sobě a drželi se za ruce. „Bratříčku… musím to udělat. Je to pro tvé dobro. Vím, že to nechápeš. Můžu ti říct jen to, že by to nedopadlo dobře. Vidím to… Vidím, co by se stalo, kdybych ho nechala žít. To nemůžu připustit. Bude to bolet. Ale je to pro dobro všech. Věř mi.“_

_Sherlock byl zděšený. Věděl, co tím Eurus myslela. Zabije Viktora. Jeho jediného přítele. Protože tím zabrání horší budoucnosti. I přes svou zvrácenost, to dávalo svým způsobem smysl. A to Sherlocka štvalo ze všecho nejvíc…_

To byla jedna z mála chvil, kdy se mi Sherlock takhle odhalil. Svěřil se mi se svým tajemstvím, které ho tak dlouho tížilo. A já věděl, že to musím ukončit. Eurus mu připomínala jeho přítele každý den. Myslel si, že ho mohl zachránit. Nedokázal by žít dál s tou vinou. A tak jsem ji odstranil. Vymazal jsem Eurus a s ní i Viktora ze Sherlockovi paměti, a i když tam někde v jeho mysli pořád byla, bylo to dost hluboko, aby to neovlivnilo Sherlockův život.

Samozřejmě, musel jsem si občas ověřit, že je Eurus pořád hluboko v Sherlockovi mysli a že ho netrápí noční můry. Vše bylo v pořádku. Zdálo se, jako by si ji Sherlock ani nechtěl pamatovat. Byla zavřená v paláci mysli, v místnosti, kam si zakázal chodit. Věděl, že je v té místnosti něco, co by mu zničilo život. Chtěl být šťastný. A tak se té místnosti vyhýbal a předstíral, že vůbec neexistuje.

**O několik let později…**

Tušil jsem to už od začátku. Eurus žádné vězení nezabrání v tom, aby ovlivňovala cizí životy. Na to je příliš chytrá. Nechodil jsem za ní často a když už ano, nikdy jsem s ní nemluvil. Bylo to příliš nebezpečné. Její schopnost ovlivňovat myšlení lidí byla neuvěřitelná.

Jednou mi z Sherinfordu volali kvůli naléhavé záležitosti. Eurus odmítala jíst, dokud si s ní nepromluvím. Mohl jsem odmítnout. Ale bál jsem se o Sherlocka.  

Z rozhovoru s Eurus si nepamatuji nic. Věděl jsem jen, že Mary musí zemřít. Nevím, co Eurus udělala, že mě o tom přesvědčila. Došlo mi však, že Sherlock nikdy nebude doopravdy šťastný, dokud bude Mary žít. Musel jsem ji odstranit. Byla to oběť, kterou jsem byl ochotný pro štěstí svého bratra podstoupit. 

**O několik měsíců později…**  

Svůj úkol jsem splnil. Mary byla mrtvá. Jenže Sherlock a John si nebyli ani trochu bližší. Spíš naopak. Tak přeci jen se mnou manipulovala ve svůj prospěch. Nebylo to pro Sherlocka. Ten je teď na dně. Pořád doufá, že mu John odpustí a jen díky tomu se pořád udržuje při životě.

Eurus si s námi se všemi jen hrála. A mě ta hra už přestávala bavit.

**O dalších několik měsíců později…**

Nevěřím už ničemu. Ani vlastním myšlenkám. Eurus nás držela v Sherinfordu a nutila nás hrát tu její krutou hru. V ten moment, kdy si měl Sherlock zvolit mezi mnou a Johnem, jsem se nabídl. Věděl jsem, že je to nevyhnutelné. Takhle to Eurus chce a vždy je přeci po jejím. Věděla, co přesně si Sherlock myslí. Věděla, co udělá on. Věděla, co udělám já. A co bude následovat. Viděla před sebou budoucnost, se všemi jejími alternativami a konci a vybírala tu, která se jí zdála nejvhodnější. 

**O několik dnů později…**

Překvapilo mě, když jsem se probral v nemocnici. Měl jsem být mrtvý.

Sherlock tam nebyl, ale Greg Lestrade mi pověděl o všem, co se stalo. John byl ve studni, Sherlock hádal a dedukoval. Nebylo to k ničemu. Vypadalo to, že opět přijde o svého nejlepšího přítele. Pak si ale s Eurus promluvil. Objal ji a dal jí vědět, že není sama. A Eurus ho nechala Johna zachránit. Proč to neudělala už tehdy? Proč nezachránila Viktora? Protože byla osamělá? Vždyť si Sherlock mohl odpustit tolik trápení…

Eurus je pro mě pořád záhadou. Je možné, že ví i tajemství celého vesmíru a existence. Je možné, že má pro své činy nějaké důvody. Třeba má nějaké vyšší poslání…

Myslím, že si vezmu prášky na spaní a půjdu už raději do postele…

...

Eurus Sherlockovi zabila nejlepšího přítele, když byl ještě dítě. Málem zabila i Johna. Sherlock ji ale i přesto navštěvoval každý měsíc. Hrál ji na housle. Někdy hráli i spolu. Jako by mezi nimi bylo jakési tiché porozumění. Něco, co sdíleli jen oni dva a nikdo jiný. Sherlock mi tentokrát neprozradil, co to bylo a já se raději ani neptal. 

 

_**Alternativní budoucnost, o které věděla jen Eurus a možná i Sherlock…** _

_Sherlock vzhlédl od mikroskopu. Do místnosti vstoupil bývalý vojenský lékař. S holí, zraněným ramenem a pošramocenou duší._

_Snubního prstenu na Sherlockově ruce si všiml téměř okamžitě. Sherlock příchozímu nevěnoval dlouhý pohled. V momentě vydedukoval vše, co potřeboval. Hned věděl, že by pro něj ten cizí muž byl dokonalým partnerem. Doplňovali by se. Byli by spolu šťastní. Jenže Viktor ho včera požádal o ruku. Sherlock se podíval na prsten. Takhle to má být. Je s Viktorem šťastný a vše je, jak má být._

_Dedukci o tom, že muž shání spolubydlícího, si nechal pro sebe. K čemu by to bylo. Nechce se před tím mužem předvádět. Doma na něj čeká jeho snoubenec, a to je vše, co Sherlock potřebuje._

_John odešel. Pořád nechápal, proč ho Mike chtěl Sherlockovi představit. Ten muž byl zasnoubený a bylo vidět, že o Johna nejeví sebemenší zájem.  
_

_..._

_Stalo se to tři dny po jejich setkání. Johnova naděje, že dá svůj život opět dohromady byla čím dál tím menší a pak už nebyla vůbec. Jako by zbraň prosvítala nábytkem. Vždy, když se probudil z noční můry, si na ní vzpomněl. Viděl ji, jak leží v zavřeném šuplíku. Nejdřív to bylo proto, že mu chyběla válka a zbraň byla její připomínkou. Pak už to bylo jen proto, že chtěl s její pomocí ukončit svůj život._

_Sherlock vedl s Viktorem spokojený život. Dokud se Viktor nepomátl a nevyvraždil všechny Sherlockovi blízké._

_Sherlock se nikdy nedozvěděl, že si ten muž, který za ním přišel do Bart’s, prostřelil hlavu. A po tom, co mu Viktor vzal vše, udělal to samé._

_Dva muži, kteří spolu mohli zachránit mnoho životů, byli oba mrtví a svět přišel o víc, než si kdo mohl představit. Je neuvěřitelné, jak důležití mohou být dva muži z několika miliard lidí. Ale je tomu tak._


End file.
